


And So...It Begins

by bichita_36e, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Rosewood (TV)-Grey's Anatomy cross-over, True Love, mature for language, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Cross-over between Station 19, Rosewood, 9-1-1, and Grey'sAnatomy This first chapter is a little short The following may be drabbles,but probably longer than this.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Beaumont "Rosie" Rosewood Jr/Annalise Villa, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 51
Kudos: 24





	1. ROSEWOOD/GREY'S ANATOMY(ANNALISE VILLA/MIGUEL PRADO)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [minimaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaddi/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Gamez615](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gamez615), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is meant as a fanic for ROSILLA (Rosie and Villa),  
but I may include Ryan Slade and a Female OC, and of course  
Pippy and TMI. Original Character Dr. Miguel Prado, as well as Other  
Grey Sloane characters may make appearances, such as Callie  
and Arizona (for our purposes they have re-united); also Station 19
> 
> Annalise Villa is alone in one of Juju's nightclubs, despondent over  
her recent over the top verbal altercation with Rosie. She isn't surprised  
that she's hit on several times.

For the first time in a long time, Annalise regrets the lack of a female best friend in her life. If she  
had someone to talk to, they could give her advice on how to deal with this latest "hiccup" in her and Rosie's  
relationship. His Parents are OUT, and so is his Sister. Horsnstock is a good sounding-board, but what she needs is  
a FEMALE CONFIDANTE.She orders a second rum on the rocks; after this she'll call Rosie; apologize... 

"Hello". She turns slightly; it's a recent pathology hire at Grey Sloane...Dr. Amado? Prado?...here in Miami on a  
research project with EMPD's Coroner's Office. She nods and smiles, keeping the smile friendly and not too inviting.  
"You're with the Department, aren't you? Detective Villa...Miguel Prado," he says, extending a hand. "Annalise Villa,  
mucho gusto."

"Es un placer," Miguel responds. "Alcohol on a school night?"

"Salud." She tips her glass in his direction.

"I'll say this for Miami-and EAST MIAMI: there is no lack of beautiful Woman in this city."

"Miguel...I can see that you're probably a nice guy, and you have the looks, and the whole 'handsome young  
Doctor about town' package, which is believe me-VERY APPEALING-but I'm involved with someone, and it's a  
long-term type of thing. If I'm jumping the gun, I apologize."

"I should've realized that a beauty like yourself wouldn't be single. No harm no, foul? I promise that I'm good  
company."

"I don't doubt it. I have an apology to issue, so I'll get going. Oh, I can introduce you around: I'm sure I can find  
some good company for you while you're here. Buenas noches, Miguel Prado."

"A Ti, Annalise Villa."


	2. 9-1-1 (Maggie Buckley/Howie Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 9-1-1 Group...shorter than I meant; I'm balancing too many balls at once

-MADDY and HOWIE-  
Maddie Buckley is duly impressed by the size and set-up of the EMPD 911 call center  
The work-spaces are somewhat larger, with a bit more room for "personal mementos", and  
storage. Operators have their choice of ergonomic foot-stools, chairs, medicine balls, 'standing  
desks', etc. There is also a quiet room, where staff can sign-off the clock and nap, if needed. She  
notices one woman who seems ill, she secludes herself in a far, darkened corner of the room (the  
room lights are dimmed for maximum comfort)...apparently if if she doesn't feel better after resting,  
she has the option of going home, or to the on-site physician, available 24/7.

Later, at lunch, Howie reports that the basic EMT system is much the same as "theirs", he is  
impressed, though with way city and private EMT systems seem to interact more seamlessly than LA's.  
There also seems to be less of an _Us against Them _ attitude between city/county and private  
EMTS. The training facility is top-rate, and the instructors impress even an "old hand", such as himself.

********************************

-BUCK-

After he, Maddy, and Howie finish their mid-day meal, he, Hen, Eddie, Chimney, and Captain Nash  
Nash are escorted to the EFFD training facility. Walking beside Chimney, Buck flashes back to something  
Maddie'd said about her boyfriend: Howrad isn't Doug, Buck, she's insisted. NOTHING LIKE HIM, in any respect.  
He makes me HAPPy-be glad for me, Little Bro...sSure Mads, he'd promised...

On the way to the parking lot, after training, he spots a lithsome brunette dressed in civilian clothes-  
he'd seen her upstairs, earlier-she's PD...he approaches her, his most winning smile plastered on his face.


	3. Rosewood (Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get HOT when Villa makes up with Rosie  
THE APOLOGY

Annalise decides that the apology she intends to issue to Rosie is best done in person, rather  
over the phone or by text. She had texted, though, to very that he's open to seeing her:

VILLaa4332: Hey-I', in the area

EMIAPATHDoc: Yessir

VILLaa4332: 20 min out-can i cum by  
xxxCOMEBY

EMIAPATHDoc:😉😁 by all means-CUM by  
I meant COME

Smiling, Annalise pulls away from the side of the street where she'd parked to send her text (NO  
TEXTING while DRIVING!), then she proceeds to East Miami Path Doc's...her spirits buoyed by his up-beat mood.

His smile is as bright as ever when he ushers her into his home and to a seat in his comfortable and  
well-appointed living room.

"Looking good, as always." Once again, Annalise is completely taken aback by his sunny attitude. Rather  
than focus on that, though, she decides to bask in the warmth of his powerful, positive aura. "You're not so bad  
yourself, Guapito...Rosie...I...I...

"Aaahupbobupbup..., the Pathologist interrupts. It's gone, and forgotten-never happened-like the SEX we  
were supposed to have."

"Speaking of which..." Annalise stands and unbelts her over-coat; she slips it off and tosses it aside. Under-  
neath she has on only a hot pink bra, garter belt, and thong set, all made of satin (bordered with lace), black filmy  
stockings, and four inch black stilletos.

Right after his eyes pop nearly out of his bed, Beaumont gulps and says in his most 'doctor-y' voice: "Detective...  
there's a pink flush to  
your normal complexion-I should thoroughly examine you, if you're agreeable."

"You're the medical professional, Dr."

"Please step in here." He indicates his bedroom. "Now...lets check your pulse: his big hands gently  
squeeze her bra-covered hand-fuls, and he clucks under his breath when her nipples stiffen under his caress.  
"Hmmm-slightly elevated...I'm going to check your femoral pulse-that's the pulse in your groin area...I'll need  
to move your undergarment a bit..."

Villa's breath is agitated, a little 'gaspy': "As you say, Dr."

She yelps a bit when his long, formidable middle finger accesses her hot interior, slipping past her outer  
and inner labia. "Is...oooh-is it-Oooo!-normal?"

"Hmmm?"

"My PULSE."

"Somewhat elevated...please lie down, and remove your underwear." He places a pillow under the small  
of her back, and gets onto the bed between her shapely, splayed thighs. "We'll elevate your knees, like so-OH...may  
I ?" She moans her consent, and he raises her stockinged legs higher, leaning down a little so that her heels rest on his  
shoulders. "Thermometer...thermometer-ah!" he slips-off his sweat pants, and his tank top: Annalise Villa's breath catches  
in her throat at the sight of his incredible musculature-AND his massive chocolate woman-pleaser. "This may sting a bit," he  
warns, breaching her opening with a quick jab of his hips. "Dios!" she cries aloud.

They work together for the next few minutes, she raising her lovely, womanly hips to meet his inner   
\progress, until he is embedded a third of the way inside of her. "Pulse rate...rising...heart rate as well", he  
groans, beginning a steady, thrusting motion-not too fast, not too slow...


	4. Grey's Anatomy/Station 19 (Callie Torres/Arizona Robbins, T. Montgomery/L.Ripley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins spend a quiet morning together at home.  
Travis Montgomery wants a heart to heart with Chief Ripley

Calli and Arizona

Cuddling Arizona Robbins to her substantial bosom while the blonde sleeps-this is Callie Torres' idea of  
BLISS. MORE BLISS...snuggling her face closer into her lover's chest, she latches onto a thick nipple, and  
starts suckling through the material of her nightie. They are going to be late, having spent most of the night  
in one lesbic activity or another; but this one knows her weak points (her NIPPLES), and she's taking unfair  
advantage...

"Mmmm, " she moans, when Dr. Robbins unfastens her nightgown, freeing one of her double Ds, and it's big,  
stubby  


Arizona is too busy to answer, besides, her mouth is slowly filling with sweet, delicious breast milk. What  
does her wife take her for...OF COURSE she'll leave enough for their baby to breakfast on...IT'S SO GOOD, though,  
and it's turning BOTH of them 'on'...

Travis Montgomery and Lucas Ripley

Travis is NERVOUS about approaching Chief Ripley about this matter, yet he feels that it is his duty as a FRIEND  
FRIEND to clear some things up. He pokes his around the corner of his open door, and spots the handsome blonde man  
standing in front of his desk, studying a folder of some sort. Travis clears his throat, gaining Ripley's attention. "Um, Chief?  
A word?"

"Come in, Montgomery; I have a few minutes. I'd invite you to sit, but as I said"...he shrugs apologetically.

"It's, um...It's VIC, Sir...other than Andy, she might be my BEST FRIEND. If not for her, I would never have  
have made it through my Husband's death...what I'm trying to say is: if what the two of you have is REAL, has  
substance, then I support it all the way. But I-I guess I can't have her HURT, Chief."

"You **GUESS?**. Ripley is amused, yet struggling to keep his temper at bay.

"I can't have her hurt, Sir."

"Hmmm. Correct me if I'm wrong, but on Hughes' last birthday she turned 28, wasn't it?"

"Yessir."

One minute, thirty seconds pass without a word spoken. Then Travis sees his boss' point like a bolt of  
lightning.

"OK...I see what you did there."

Rip smiles, all magnanimous mentor once again. "I'm gonna go. Good chat, Montgomery."

**Well, THAT went well**, Travis muses, leaving the office.


	5. Station 19 (Victoria Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva Ripley shows back up suddenly to stir a little shit in the land of Vicley  
Also Sullyvandy LUV

_'Number three is the charm; Get it RIGHT THIS TIME, Ripper!; "Never Say Die Lucas!'_ ...the  
more Vic recalls the various (and sort of numerous) jibes and good-natured ribbing endured by her husband,  
Lucas, the more she realizes that it kind of does bother her that he's married for the third time. And Wife # 2,  
Eva's, trips to the fire station, along with the late night calls to her and Ripley's home, serve to chip away at  
the newleywed's confidence and self-assurance. She knows in her heart that her husband loves and adores her,  
as he has said, and exhibited so often.

He's human, though. And Eva is a beautiful woman. Mistakes are made, everyday-even when we do'nt mean for them to.  
Lucas already explained why those previous marriages ended, and those answers are satisfactory. HE LOVES ME.  
He promised to never leave me, and I believe that.

A sudden inspiration has her tapping out a quick text to Lucas.

Eggy19: Hey-whereyat

ChiefS19: ⛹🏼♂️with Sully

Eggy19: how long

ChiefS19: half hour? u 👍🏻?

Eggy19: yeh  
NO-🧹 came past-sez 4 u 2 📞

ChiefS19:🙏🏻 I'll fix it

Eggy19: 4get it. be safe on the way home

ChiefS19: a'ight

Second thoughts about mentioning the ex-wife's visit tumble over her surety that it was the right thing to do.  
She can't wait for Lucas to get there.

"And the texts just keep on coming!" Sullivan can't keep himself from needling his best friend about stopping their  
handball game to answer Vic's text.

"I won't bother asking how many YOU have recieved from a certain S19 LT, Captain America!"

"Hey, are you still planning to transfer out to HQ-no more smokey mo?

"Have to, Man: spine is fucked up-I'm done. Fuck."

"I'm sorry Brother. You know that I am."

"C'mon, let's go home."

At a stoplight five blocks from home, a text comes through: ANDY

A: U almost here?

S: 5 blocks

A: HURRY please  
I NEED U BAD

S: O yes?

A: YESSSSSSSS!!

S: OTW!


	6. STATION 19 (Victoria Ripley/Eva Ripley, Andy Herrera/Eva Ripley/Robert Sullivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva keeps stirring the shit...just with a little finesse; Andrea Herrera is  
CELOSA (Jealous)

"Eva"

"Victoria"

"Your little station buddies won't put me through to Lucas"

"Youuuu....wanna take that up with my 'little station buddies"

"If you would just dial them up, maybe, I don't know...let them know that it's really urgent that I speak to Luke-  
NO GAMES"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"Isn't Booby Sullivan a Captain? I'll bet that he could get traction-I don't have a contact number for him."

_BOBBY_ Sullivan?

"I don't feel comfortable providing you his cell number without his permission." She taps a quick text to Sullivan,  
and within a minute receives a response. "He says it's alright: it's 206-xxx-xxxx....we're good now? I need to get MY  
HUSBAND'S dinner started."

Smirking at Vic's emphasis on the last part of her remark (MY HUSBAND), Eva thanks her and leaves

In Robert Sullivan's office, SFD Headquarters, Eva Ripley lounges comfortably in one of the plush chairs in front his  
desk (she made sure to undo a few buttons on her blouse before entering. "What do you want, Eva?" are the first words  
out o The Captains mouth. "And button up."

"Tsk tsk tsk, Bobby....strrraight to the point, as always; you always appreciated a nice rack, though: wassamatta,  
Bob-O?"

"My name is ROBERT-WHAT DO YOU WANT, EVA?", Sullivan grates.

"A teensy, weensy, little, TINY..."

"OK, you can leave..."

'ALRIGHT, alright...the favor I want is for you to put me with Lucas..."(Sullivan starts shaking his head before  
she finishes her sentence)..."DON"T be like that, Bobb-ROBERT; we have an offer on the house in Puget Sound, and if  
we don't move on it by Friday, we lose the deal-15% above market. It's half his, and so unless you want your best bud  
in the whole wide world to fuck up a really fantastic opportunity, you'll convince him to meet me tomorrow."

Sullivan says that he will. Eva stands, and shoots one more remark over her shoulder as she walks to the door: '"You  
are still ONE FINE BROTHER, Bobby-Ummmh!"

She nearly bowls over an entering Andy Herrera, who rebounds off of her magnificent bosom, and stumbles back a step.

"Excuse me..."

"SORRY!..."

As Eva sashays away, Andy can't help but observe that the expensively dressed, forty-ish beauty has curves on top  
of curves, and a hot flash of jealousy turns her buoyant mood sour, just that quickly. "Who was THAT?", she spits as soon  
as the office door is shut. "Pinche VacaCulera con tetas por todos lados-Quien es, Robert, Hmm? Dime Quien?!!

"La 'Ex'' de LUCAS-vino a pedirme que yo comunico con el, porque, segun ELLA, tiene algo muy importante a placticarle.  
Es ex-esposa de Lucas, Nena."

"And why was her blouse unbuttoned? What about that?!

"The bitch is NUTS, that's why...she came in like that.."

"Am I crazy? Or am I perfectly justified in having concerns about a Mujerona in my boyfriend's office with her blouse  
almost off, and her titties out?"

"Part of that shit was koo-koo...well ALL OF OF IT, except she is bien buena."

"NOT helping your case: _'Bobby' "_

They stand there looking at each other, until, one foot in front of the other, she approaches her tall, handsome,  
mountain of of a Captain. Her palms on his onto  


forearms, she boots herself as high as she can, and when she reaches her apex, he leans the rest of the way  
down, so that their lips touch, and lock. Once the heady kiss is complete, still on tiptoes, she says, quietly: "Forget  
all that from before-I'm PMS-ing...I'm IN LOVE with you, and I want you to ask me to marry you."

\

"OK. Let's get married."

\

"And you love me."

\

"What you said."

\

"SANGRON (ASS)...No ring."

"There's a Helzberg's on the way home."

"Meet you at the store @...1800, or so?"

\

Another kiss, and she uses her thumb to wipe the lipstick off of his mouth."

\

Herrera feels like dancing as she leaves the Captain's office. YIPPEE!, she wants to shout...he  
wants to MARRY ME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinche VacaCulera con tetas por todos lados!  
Fucking/Damn Big Titty Bitch
> 
> Quien es?/Dime Quien:  
Who is she?/Tell me who
> 
> "La 'Ex'' de LUCAS-vino a pedirme que yo comunico con el, porque,  
segun ELLA, tiene algo muy  
importante a placticarle. Es ex-esposa de Lucas, Nena."  
She's Lucas's ex, she came to ask me to talk to him, tell him that she has to  
talk to him, urgently. Lucas'  
ex-wife, babyGirl
> 
> Mujerona:  
Usually a a large woman; in this case, a woman who is extremely shapely
> 
> Bien Buena:  
Stacked/Curvy


	7. ROSEWOOD/GREY'S ANATOMY (PAULA MONTEZ/MIGUEL PRADO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel Prado beds Charge Nurse Paula Montez, Charge Nurse from  
Sloan Grey

"Doc-Tor Prado; I'm feeling feverish again," purrs Nurse Paula Montez, a floor notice Miguel  
Prado had gotten the attention of during his third day at Grey-Sloan Memorial. She is all of the things  
that appeal to the young up-and-comer: highly capable in her profession, a killer bed-side manner, and a  
physique that would stun Michelangelo's 'Thinker's' (the marble statue) into VTACH. Ventricular Tachycardia  
(very fast heart rate).

She stands before him in the dim light of his OMNI HOTEL luxury suite, sumptuous enough to eat in  
hot pink,lacy bra and high cut panties (black thigh 'his')...Once she has efficiently stripped Prado (hanging and  
folding his clothes, as appropriate), then allows herself to be laid upon the sumptuous mattress: between her  
spread legs, with a pillow under the small of her back. Down between her legs, those shapely, shapely thighs.

Miguel concentrated on her clit, and his expert lips and tongue (along with the tree fingers he's inserted),  
tease first one, then two and finally three mini-orgasms out of her. The resulting spill soaks her groin and the  
sheets below, as well as his chin and mouth, with her flavorful excretions cunt. Come on, fuck me, the writhing sex-  
pot groans, and now that she's sufficiently warmed-up, lusty physician kisses his way up over her concave belly,  
flat abs, and rib cage, until destination reached, he gathers a fat, erected nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue  
around and around it.

"Uuuuuu....aaaaaoooo," Paula Montez croons, as the crown of her new lover's beer-bottle thick manhood  
pieces pierces the wet lips of her shaven vulva and INNNN...he pauses, and she stares at him through slitted eyes,  
her perfectly-shaped eyebrows raised in question-Prado grins in response, inches a bit further in..."YA, HOMBRE!?,  
The horny Nurse snarls. "Dame el resto!"

Stopping stock still, Prado growls, 'Ahora me das ORDENES? Hmmm? He feigns his intention to withdraw,  
and she quickly walks-back her previous statement, ASKING this time, instead of DEMANDING.

His thrusts are measures and machine-like, his pace languid as he works her into a froth.   
Her hips catch his rhythm quickly, her breathing hoarse and increasingly erratic. Just as she's on the verge of  
the BIG ONE, she puts out a restraining hand, stopping him as he sheathes himself in her on the down-stroke.  
El CULO, she hisses...Metamela en el culo."

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations by lila_luscious1 and joli_camarillo


End file.
